No Time Long Enough to Forget
by CoffeeCup218
Summary: It has been almost a hundred years since Galbatorix died. Everything changed, yet Eragon's feeling remained the same. What will happen between them when circumstances reunites them again?
1. A Letter from An Old Friend

**A/N : Hi, this is my first attempt at writing an Inheritance story. I most of you will skip this part, but for those who take time to read the author's note, you are awesome. **

**As I was saying, it is my first Eragon fanfic. I tried to stay as true to the characters and Paolini's writing style as possible. You'll also notice I wrote some ancient language in there and I researched how to write it beforehand (I know that's what annoys me sometimes, when writers use the ancient language, completely changing the writing and stuff.)**

**Enjoy the reading!**

**Disclaimer : I own NOTHING in this story except my own characters. The rest is all Paolini. Lucky bastard.**

* * *

><p><em>Saphira.<em>

The blue dragon hummed.

_Little one.  
><em>

They stood in front of their house, at the top of the hill that dominated the entire city. Under the light of the dawn, already the sky was streaked with purples and oranges and green and mighty roars filled the silence.

_It has almost been a hundred years since we defeated Galbatorix, _declared Eragon._  
><em>

_Yes.  
><em>

Saphira nuzzled Eragon with the tip of her nose.

_Don't be so gloom, little one. I, for one, do not appreciate to wake up to such pessimistic thoughts.  
><em>

He looked into her great sapphire eye.

_I'm sorry, Saphira  
><em>

Her reply was cut off when they both he recognized the soundless walk of Narí as he approached them from behind.

"Brightscales, Shur'tugal."

Eragon sighed, but turned obligingly to greet the elf. Saphira merely turned her elongated neck and blinked.

"Good morning, Narí. How do you fare?"

"I am well, as always." The slim elf waited a few more seconds before speaking again. "A letter from the mainland arrived with yesterday's boat."

"Ah. It must be from Ellesméra, then. What news did Lord Däthedr send us? Good ones, I hope."

"I do not know. The letter was addressed to you personally. "

"I see. Thank you then, Narí. "

Eragon took the letter and Narí shortly took his leave. The rider returned to his dragon's side.  
><em><br>What do you think is so important that the elves don't want the other Riders to find out?_

Little one, we won't truly know until you open it, now, will we? Go ahead. I am curious too.

He chuckled lightly. Saphira really was the reasonable one in their partnership.  
><em><br>Of course I am._ She punctuated her words by blowing playfully a puff of smoke that quickly surrounded Eragon.

He coughed a little and pretended to glare at her but his face soon broke down into a lopsided quickly sobered up as he focused his attention of the small roll piece of paper in his hands, he broke the seal and took the unrolled the scroll.

_Kvetha, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular,  
>The time of the Agaetí Blödhren is upon us once again. As symbols of the bond between dragons and us, you and the other Riders would do us great honour to attend to the celebration.<em>

_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal,  
>Arya Dröttning<em>

He barely had time to react to her words when a purple dragon suddenly landed beside Saphira. He preened a little, showing off, before mischievously biting the larger dragon's tail. Saphira growled lowly, warning him to back off. Their respective Riders both observed the interaction, and while the older one found it amusing, the other was simply mortified.

"Ebrithil! I've been trying to reason with him, but he won't listen!"

Hudraer had been trying to gain the blue female's attention for quite a while now, and while Saphira found it annoying, to Eragon, he provided daily  
>entertainment.<p>

The elder Rider chuckled.

"Vanyalí. How good to see you. But if I remember correctly, you've long finished your training. You needn't call me Ebrithil anymore. "

"You'll always be Ebrithil to me,"Vanyalí said.

"Will you promise to at least try, then?"

She sent him the luminous smile that had made countless of other Riders fall for her.

"I will Mas- I mean Eragon-elda." She took a deep breath. "I came to ask you if I could return to Alagaësia for a few months."

Eragon frowned at little. She was a fully trained Rider now, and a very powerful one at that, but he still had some reservations about sending her alone. He could not help the protective streak that surfaced occasionally when he was dealing with his students.

"I know you are concerned with my well-being, and I thank you for caring, but I am more than capable of taking care of myself and I always have Hudraer to help me. I am going to travel straight to Ellesméra. My sister is with child and her pregnancy is a difficult one. I want to stay by her side in case anything goes wrong"

"I believe there are quite capable healers in every elven city to help your sister if need arises."

"She would prefer it be family who attends to her."

Eragon considered her request a moment longer.

"You are free to go on one condition. You scry me before entering Du Weldenvarden," he said sternly.

"Oh yes, of course, Ebrithil! Have you not asked, I would have done it the same!"

Before she started running eagerly to her dragon, he called her.

"Vanyalí? When are you planning to leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. We want to reach the port of Teirm before nightfall."

"Wise decision. Very well, then. Can you come by this afternoon? I would like you to deliver something before joining your sister. I have a letter addressed to  
>Queen Arya. Does that agree with you?"<p>

"It is not a problem Master Eragon."

"Now go, you have much to do before leaving. As for when you'll come back, I'll send you a letter with another Rider when the time of the Agaetí Blödhren will come."

The elf bowed and left.

* * *

><p><em>Saphira. Are you staying here? I am going inside to write my reply to Arya.I am enjoying the sun on my scales. Let the others admire me a bit more. But be quick. I am itching to go flying afterwards.  
><em>  
>The idea of flying with his partner alleviated his heart and he ran back to his house. As soon as he sat down though, all the sadness he was feeling that morning returned. He read the letter Arya had written once again, his heart feeling constricted. It was the first letter he's received from her in the last fifty years. Never had she tried contacting him in any way. Many boats came and went by their port, for they made a lot of commercial exchanges with the mainland and an occasional delivery would come, often from elven boats, carrying news sent by elven lords, but never from her. He was only informed of her well being from the travels of his elder Riders, who often travelled back and forth as his emissaries and to ensure that all the races lived in peace.<p>

In all the years apart, his love for her had never gone away. His passion still burned bright and with every day that passed, it was more painful for him to remember her. At night, when the valley was silent, he often sat on his bed, contemplating the fairth he had made of her shortly after his arrival. It was the same picture he had made of her before leaving, when he first met Fírnen.  
><em><br>Eragon._

Through their bond, he felt a wave of unfaltering tenderness and comfort from her.  
><em><br>Yes, I know. I'm coming Saphira._

As he wrote back to her, he kept it short and curt, appropriate for their respective statuses, but many times, he had restrained himself from writing her everything he had in mind. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach when he saw the final result. It was exactly what he knew it had to be and a far cry from he had wanted it to be. His reply was just as polite and un-personal as hers. Had their friendship already reached that point now? Had she already forgotten the companionship they had shared so many years ago?

With regret of not being able to say more to her, he sealed to scroll and put it in his drawer. His heart heavy, he set back to where Saphira was laying.  
><em><br>Shall we, partner-of-my-heart-and-mind?_

She let out a mental roar and Eragon smiled. There was nothing else that could make his days brighter than to fly with Saphira.

And the pair rose up to the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Chapters 2 and 3 are already written, so if you like it, be sure to tell me and I'll take it as a sign a should post the other chapters.<strong>

**As always, reviews make my day :)**


	2. A Council Meeting and Some Good Advice

**Hi guys! It was a nice surprise to see that a lot of you left reviews :) It's always nice to get some feedback. I know some of you were concerned about how I would portray the characters (mainly Eragon and Arya), but I reassure you, I will try my best to do them justice. **

**To the person who commented on the fact that Angela's prediction was that he was never going to return to Alagaësia, I don't believe that it was as absolute as she made it seem. However, I am not about to start explaining my theories, so let's say that for the sake of this story, we ignore that little (not so little) detail. **

**As always, I own nothing, except for Vanyalí and Hudraer and other riders you'll get to know a little in this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<br>_

_"A letter from the mainland arrived with yesterday's boat."_

_Kvetha, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular,  
>The time of the Agaetí Blödhren is upon us once again. As symbols of the bond between dragons and us, you and the other Riders would do us great honour to attend to the celebration.<em>

_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal,  
>Arya Dröttning<em>

_"Vanyalí. How good to see you."  
><em>_"I came to ask you if I could return to Alagaësia for a few months."  
><em>_Had their friendship already reached that point now? Had she already forgotten the companionship they had shared so many years ago?  
><em>__Shall we, partner-of-my-heart-and-mind?  
><em>__And the pair rose up to the sun._

* * *

><p>Later that day, Vanyalí came by Eragon's office before they headed out together to the council meeting Eragon had called to discuss the issue of the Agaetí Blödhren.<p>

The two of them got along very well, as they had similar personalities. After she had finished her training 5 years ago, they would often be seen together, laughing and jesting. Eragon was glad to have found such good company in her, but he wasn't blind to the rumours about the two of them. He, however, paid no mind to them. He knew from experience that the best way to quell those was to ignore them.

When he entered the council hall, he first saw Murtagh and Thorn and smiled to them. Standing next to them were Blödhgarm and the other elder Riders. Svarvok, the first Urgal Rider was sitting patiently, his red dragon, Valgorv laying down alertly beside him. The others elves that had first accompanied him to the island were scattered all around the room, in deep conversations with each other.

Eragon sat on his seat and waited for everybody to find their chairs around the wide oak table. When everyone quieted, he drummed impatiently his finger on the hilt of his sword, Brisingr.

"Where are Ismira and Hrothgar?"

Svarvok chuckled in his deep guttural voice.

"Late again I presume. But when aren't they?"

Eragon rolled his eyes. He mentally reached out to Saphira.

_You'd think that after more than half a century, they'd learn some semblance of punctuality._

For some reason, Saphira found his remark impossibly funny and emitted a choked growl Eragon had learned was the dragon's way to laugh.

At the same moment, the doors flew open and two pairs of dragon and Rider hurried into the room. Eragon stared at the tallest figure, eyebrows raised, but he made no comment.

"Aiedail and Ismira, Mor'ranr and Hrothgar. It is most kind of you to join us." Eragon crossed his arms over his chest as the rest of the council smiled."Didn't precisely say that this meeting was of the utmost importance?" he said, looking directly into the woman's eyes.

To her defence, Ismira's gaze never wavered and her voice was steady when she replied.

"Yes Sir, you did."

"And what did I say last time about punctuality?"

This time, it was the dwarf that grumbled the reply.

"That you would exclude us from the council and relegate us to kitchen duties."

"Ah so you do remember. Can you give me a good reason not to do exactly that?"

Ismira, a glint in her eyes, said "Oh Uncle, you know you love us and need us too much to act on your threat."

Eragon rolled his eyes once again. She was after all, his cousin's daughter and although he threatened her weekly for her lateness, she always knew he could never bring himself to act on any of his threats. During her first years of life, he had scryed with Roran weekly and always made time to have a few words with her. When Aiedail hatched for her, he was thrilled that she would come join him and their relationship developed even more when he and Saphira became the pair's teacher. He shook his head as he remembered fondly the time spent training her and Hrothgar and their incapability to be on time. Now, she was a fully-trained rider and his most trusted emissary in Surda and the Broddring Kingdom.

"No matter. Queen Arya has sent us a message, conveying us all to the Blood-Oath Celebration that is going to take place in a few months. Of course, not all of us will be able to go. There are hatchlings that are yet too young to travel such lengthy distance and the eggs and Eldunarí to protect. He turned to the 10 elves that were present. "Of course, I expect you desire to go? It is a very important event amongst your people, more so than for the other races. I can let the elf riders go. You can choose to take a boat, or ask bonded pairs to travel with you. It is your choice. An elven boat will leave the port in two days. It would take you about a month to reach Ellesméra."

"Are only the elf Riders allowed to go, Eragon? It almost seems unrepresentative of our Order," said Tristan, a copper-headed human rider.

"No. You are right. That is why I wanted to talk to you all." He motioned towards the Urgal sitting to his left. "Svarvok, Valgorv. You are our first Urgal Rider and bonded dragon and the most experienced when dealing with other races. If you agree, I would like you to attend the ceremony."

The massive Rider considered the proposition.

"To my understanding, it has always been a celebration of elves and dragons. Would it be well seen if I were to attend?"

"Your concerns are very valid. My reply to Queen Arya mentions my wish to send Riders of all races and the invitation she sent extends to all members of our Order. If you are not treated as well as you should be, I will personally deal with the repercussions."

Svarvok nodded respectfully. "Very well then, it would please me to attend to the celebration."Valgorv blinked once to give his approval.

Eragon stood to face his half-brother, who only recently had returned to the Rider's home and settled a little further into the island.

"Thorn, Murtagh, I believe I am right to assume the last thing you want is to return to Alagaësia?"

Thorn spoke for his Rider.

_We will do it if it is necessary, but we would prefer not to. Our wounds are still sore and I trust you have capable Riders that will do a better job._

Eragon mentally agreed. He much preferred them staying behind to protect the island in case of attacks. It was highly improbable, but pirates had grown more and more confident and although fighting them would be easy enough, accidents always happened. The last thing he wanted was for a student to get injured.

Ismira knew what was coming. Her predictions were confirmed when her uncle called to her.

"You know what I require from you. You've already been to Du Weldenvarden and you are Roran Stronghammer's daughter. The elves have not forgotten that. You will be well received. Not to mention, they love Aiedail. I think she reminds them a little of Glaedr."

_Of course they love me. How could it be otherwise? I am named after the Morning Star and like the Morning Star, I shine._

Suddenly the dwarf that had entered the room at the same time as Eragon's niece stood.

"What about me, Master? What have you called me here for?"

Eragon saw Mor'ranr, his brown dragon nudge him a little and guessed that he was telling him to settle down.

"It seems, Hrothgar, patience is something you still haven't mastered. Sit down, I was not finished yet. As I was going to say, you will also accompany the group to the Agaetí Blödhren. Soon after, an elven ship will depart from the forest to make its journey to our island. I want you and Mor'ranr and Ismira and Aiedail to travel with them. They will be transporting important merchandise I'd hate to lose to the pirates. Vanyalí, after you tend to your sister, you can stay a bit longer, but not too much. When you return, I will have a mission for you."

He looked around the table.

"Is everything clear?"

Dragons, elves and Riders alike nodded at once. They all stood to leave and but before Eragon could do the same, Blödhgarm approached him.

"Shadeslayer. Will you go too?"

The rider casted his eyes down and his reply was barely audible.

"Even if I wanted too, I do not think I could."

Blödhgarm just stood there, waiting for him to open up.

"She has not sent me anything over the years. Nothing. No news of her or not even a friendly letter. She has forgotten our friendship and my heart still struggles to accept that. It would be too painful to go and pretend nothing is amiss."  
>The furred-elf sighed.<p>

**"Then the question you need to ask yourself is : what will you to regret the most? Having gone and put your heart on the line in the chance that maybe she hasn'****t forgotten you like you said, or having stayed and never finding out the truth.**

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, folks! I know some of you want to see some Eragon and Arya, and I swear it is going to happen soon, but I think that for now, it is the right thing to do to really establish who Eragon has become over the hundred years that have passed and the relationships he's developed over time. <strong>

**Reviews are welcomed with a warm hug :)**


	3. Even Elves Make Mistakes

**A/N Hi guys! First of all, I am so sorry about what happened yesterday!Thank you to the kind guests that left a review to tell me! Second of all, I also apologize for not updating sooner. I had a crazy couple of weeks, but I promise to update regularly from now on. I'll probably manage one chapter a week. **

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Queen Arya has sent us a message, conveying us all to the Blood-Oath Celebration that is going to take place in a few months. Of course, not all of us will be able to go._

_My reply to Queen Arya mentions my wish to send Riders of all races and the invitation she sent extends to all members of our Order._

_"Shadeslayer. Will you go too?"  
><em>

_She has forgotten our friendship and my heart still struggles to accept that. It would be too painful to go and pretend nothing is amiss."  
><em>

_"Then the question you need to ask yourself is : what will you to regret the most? _

* * *

><p>Ellesméra was buzzing. Already, elves from all the cities were converging towards the capital to celebrate the Agaetí Blödhren, Arya noticed. Many of her brethren had perished during the Great War and although their numbers were still diminished, it was the biggest she had seen since the time she was born.<p>

_Fírnen, it is almost time for me to greet our new visitors. It would not be well seen to be late.  
><em>

The green dragon groaned.

_We've barely had any time to fly. Very well, I will land soon. Let me just try another trick.  
><em>

She barely had time to tighten her the clasp of the loops that held her feet when Fírnen let himself fall backwards, spinning around himself at incredible speed. Arya started hitting frantically his neck as the ground edged closer dangerously fast. Right before crashing, he extended majestically his wings and landed with a big _thud_.

_Never do that again! Not without telling me first! I think I felt my heart stop for a minute!  
><em>

_Don't exaggerate. It was fun._

Fírnen pushed her gently with his snout.

_Now go or you'll be late. Meanwhile, I think I will take some time to go hunting.  
><em>

Arya ran her hand on the rough scales of his cheek with a soft smile._  
><em>

_Thank you.  
><em>

As she ran back to Tialdarí Hall, she sobered up. Except for the partner- of-her-heart-and-mind, nothing gave her much joy these days. Her life had been ruled by duty and she had accepted the position of queen by sense of duty as well. At the time, she had been in the opinion that it was her duty to continue her mother, Queen Islanzadí's work and to honour her sacrifices. It had seemed like the right choice...at the time.

Everyday, now, she regretted her decision. She had not seen the edge of the Du Weldenvarden for a hundred years and she longed to travel and explore the land now that it was free from Galbatorix's menace. Instead, she sat everyday on her wooden throne, at the exact same place her mother once sat, wondering if she had felt the same coldness she felt now at the idea of spending the rest of her life in the same place.

Arya sighed. Her mother had lived to rule. She was suited to do it and possessed a natural gracefulness while doing it. That was not her case. The people adored, but even so, she was unhappy. What she regretted the most was not having recognized her happiness when she still had it.

She crossed path with Lord Däthedr on her way to Tialdarí Hall. He put his fingers to his lip in the traditional elven greeting.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Dröttning."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Däthedr-vodhr," she replied in kind.

"A Dragon and his Rider has just arrived, my Queen. They say they carry an urgent message for you. They are waiting for you inside."

Arya's heart skipped a beat. A reply? So soon after she had sent her own? She had not expected it for another week at least.

"Thank you. I will be sure to greet them most rapidly."

She went to her quarters to retrieve her golden band and get a change of clothes. What she wore to ride with Fírnen was comfortable, but was not elegant enough for her status.

Upon entering the large council room, the first thing she saw was the majestic purple dragon that took up almost half of the space. A raven-haired elf stood as straight as pole beside him. They seemed to be in deep conversation. She cleared her throat to announce herself. It startled the rider and she turned promptly to face Arya.

The rider twisted her hand on her chest and spoke the traditional words. The queen gestured to her to indicate that the optional line was not necessary.

"What is your name, Shur'tugal?"she asked.

"I am Vanyalí, Rider of Hudraer. We were sent with a scroll intended to you by our leader himself, Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of Saphira."

Vanyalí handed her the scroll. With hands steadier than she expected, she took is and put it on the table beside her.

"I thank you, Vanyalí and Hudraer, for personally delivering it to me. I take it you will stay here until the Agaetí Blödhren?"

"I would like to, my Queen, if it is not too inconvenient. I have plans to visit my family here in Ellesméra."

At the mention of her family, the elf smiled and Arya noticed she was still quite young, perhaps not even half a century old yet. A slight hint of innocence could still be seen in her enchanting purple irises which made her even prettier. She had to admit that even amongst her kind, she would be considered better looking than average. It was however the mix of confidence and enthusiasm she displayed that charmed everyone.

"I am glad you will be able to stay here. If you will please follow me, I will escort you to your rooms."

Vanyalí's eyes widened comically.

"There is really no need, Dröttning! If you would simply tell me where to go, I am sure Hudraer and I will be able to find them by ourselves."

"It will not be said that I sent a Shur'tugal and his dragon to wander in our city in search of their house, "Arya declared, mildly put off at the mere idea of it.

"Then we both thank you for the great honour you bestow upon us to be our guide," the younger elf apologized.

Arya proceeded to show them the gardens of Tialdarí Hall and had the satisfaction of seeing the wonder in her companion's face. She explained them that unfortunately, they could not welcome any dragons here for an extended period of time in fear of destroying the beautiful flowers that blossomed under the cool shade of the afternoon.

They made their way deeper into the forest, where the tree grew denser and the houses were sparser. A heavy silence had settled between both raven-haired elves and it was finally Arya who broke it.

"You are quite young," she noticed.

The comment amused the rider greatly.

"Yes and a great deal older than Eragon-elda during the war."

Arya agreed.

"What I mean is..." she chose carefully her next words. "What I mean is you've haven't left our forests long ago."

"20 years now," she whispered to herself. It was barely loud enough for Arya's keen ears to pick it up.

"Do you miss it?"

"At first, yes. But one day, when I was homesick and sad, my master gave me a fairth he had made of the forest I'd the Du Weldenvarden and after that, every time I would miss my home, I would look at the fairth and immediately feel better," she finished. "Besides, our training is very demanding and when we are not studying, we are completely exhausted, "she added after a moment.

Arya didn't say anything until they reached the tree house on the outskirts of the city.

"I hope you will be comfortable enough."

She promptly turned away.

With trembling hands, she started reading the letter Vanyalí hand handed to her earlier.

_Arya Dröttning,_

_We thank you for the offer and the invitation, however you understand that only a small part will be able to attend. Some of us are bound by our duties here. The students are still young and the eggs have to be protected to all costs. I do believe it would be wise to have all the races of Alagaësia represented. It is in that mindset that I send you a group of Riders who are very capable of handling your subtle politics. I trust they will be well met.  
>I, however, do not think I will be able to come, for I too have my share of responsibilities I cannot push aside easily<em>

_Your friend,  
>Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of Saphira Bartskular and Leader of the Dragon Riders.<em>

She delicately put down the scroll she was reading. She felt horrible. In only two words, Eragon had reminded her everything she had spent the past years burying down in the deep recesses of her mind. Travelling together, battling together, the companionship that had grown between them in such a short time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking.

"Come in," she acknowledged wearily.

"Queen Arya?"she heard the cautious voice of Däthedr say.

"Däthedr-vodhr, is something wrong?" She groaned internally at the thought of handling more politics.

"Everything is fine, do not worry, your Majesty. I was simply concerned about you. There seems to be something troubling you."  
>Arya visibly stiffened.<p>

"Nothing that will hinder my ability to carry on my duties."

The elf lord hesitated for a few second.

"I know." In a more familiar tone, he continued. "I was your friend long before you were my Queen, and it is as a friend that I expressed my concern." He let her process that in then quietly said " Your are unhappy."

"What if I am? There is nothing to be done. I cannot neglect my duties for the sake of my own selfishness."

"What would be selfish would be to stay in your position. Our people love you, and rightfully so, but they deserve more than a ruler who doesn't want to be. We needed you after the war, but you've done more than your share for Alagaësia."

Arya's green eyes sparkled with anger.

"And what do you suggest? That I abdicate? After my family's been ruling for such a long? It would tarnish not only my honour but theirs as well."

"Nobody will see it like that. You have to believe that what I say is true."

Her shoulders slumped.

"I have much to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! You got to see your first glimpse of Arya! <strong>

**Yay or Nay?**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I'll love you for all eternity if you do!**

**Coffee Cup**


	4. Wise Choices, Hard Decisions

**A/N I thought I was going to be less occupied, turns out I was royally mistaking. But, here's chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh! I've been meaning to mention this for weeks, but I always forget! I am not Beta'd so if any of you see mistakes, I assumed the responsability and feel free to tell me. I'll correct them as soon as possible.**

**Also, how are you liking my new characters? Tell me on PM or review, it would be lovely.**

**I feel like I'm boring you so let's just get the usual _this is not mine, except the OC, and credit goes to CP_, out of the way, so you can enjoy the reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_Ellesméra was buzzing. Already, elves from all the cities were converging towards the capital to celebrate the Agaetí Blödhren, Arya noticed._

__Fírnen, it is almost time for me to greet our new visitors. It would not be well seen to be late.__

_"A Dragon and his Rider has just arrived, my Queen. They say they carry an urgent message for you. They are waiting for you inside."_

_"What is your name, Shur'tugal?"she asked.  
>"I am Vanyalí, Rider of Hudraer. We were sent with a scroll intended to you by our leader himself, Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of Saphira."<br>_

_"I was your friend long before you were my Queen, and it is as a friend that I expressed my concern." He let her process that in then quietly said " Your are unhappy."  
><em>

_"And what do you suggest? That I abdicate? After my family's been ruling for such a long? It would tarnish not only my honour but theirs as well."  
><em>

* * *

><p>In the early morning, Eragon was meditating on a small stump that reminded him the one he had spent so much time sitting on while training with Oromis. His mind opened, he could perceive every single living thing on the island, thing that he could not do a long time ago. He immediately noticed the two bright lights of energy flying towards him. He retreated back into his own body just as a smallish white dragon landed softly beside him.<p>

Without opening his eyes, he wished good morning to his visitors.

"Good, morning to you too, Ebrithil," she wished him back, colour rising up on her honey-coloured cheeks.  
><em><br>Yes, good morning indeed_, Nuanen, the white dragoness said.

Eragon smiled gently at her. The young elf was a good and dedicated student, albeit a bit shy.  
><em><br>Not to mention she blushes every time you talk to her._

Saphira,

he admonished her, but conceded that she was saying was true. His student had unfortunately taken a liking to him and at barely over 18, she wasn't as good as the other elves at hiding her emotions.

Kindly, he asked, "What brings you here at such an early hour on your of the day?"

With more confidence she possessed, she explained to him that although the Island had become like a home to her, she missed her family and she had always wanted to attend the Agaetí Blödhren.

"If I understand correctly, you are asking me to let you go with the other group?"

She nodded.

"Wyrda, the journey is long and I do not think you are ready yet."

Before she could plead more, he motioned for her to stay quiet.

"I, however, understand that you are our only elf student at the moment and I can not impose the same orders on you as on the others."

Eragon seemed to carefully assess the situation.

"The journey is a tiring one, and you elders will ride as fast as they can. Nuanen will not be able to keep up, even if she is Saphira's apprentice and one of the rare dragons I've seen with as much affinity with the air as Saphira herself."

The slender white dragon puffed up her chest at the compliment.  
><em><br>Thank you, Ebrithil, _her heard her melodious voice say.

With a curt nod, Eragon told them that he needed time to think and carefully consider her request. The pair bowed to their master respectfully before taking off again.

_What do you think Saphira_, Eragon said as they were flying over the island.  
><em><br>I think Nuanen is an excellent flyer and she'll be able to keep up with the others._ She knew that wasn't what he was asking.  
><em><br>That's not what I -_

We should go with them,

she said with the certitude only a dragon could possess.

Neither of them said anything more for the rest of the flight.  
>Back to their house, Eragon dared speak up again.<br>_  
>You miss Fírnen. <em>It wasn't a question and the blue dragon didn't reply. He continued._ I've been selfish. I've only considered my own problems and not thought twice about your wishes. I'm sorry Saphira. I have never let my fears stray me from right choices and I do not want to start now.  
><em>  
>They were standing face to face staring into each other's eyes. Or eye for Eragon.<br>_  
>You have become wiser, Little One.<br>_  
>To alleviate the mood, he said, <em>Well, I guess there has to be advantages to living so long.<br>_  
>Amused, Saphira showed him the memory of himself and a wild blue hatchling rolling in the grass and having fun until the little dragon bit him hard.<br>_  
>Okay, <em>he conceded, _I still have a long way to go.  
><em>  
>They became serious again.<br>_  
>We are going back.<br>__  
>Finally<em>, she said.

* * *

><p>His students, Wyrda and Nuanen, were thrilled when the learned that they would be able to go, accompanied by their masters. The rest of the day passed rapidly; both were trying to frantically prepare in one day all the travel supplies that the others had had weeks to gather. Nonetheless, they were ready as the same time as the others.<p>

Eragon mentally casted his voice into his fellow Rider's minds and said,

Ready?

He and Saphira took off first and the rest soon followed. The remaining Riders stared into the sky until the hues of brown, white, blue, red and gold disappeared from their view.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this is a short one, but chapter 5 is a lot longer, I promise!<strong>

**And don't forget to review, even if you already have for other chapters! It's always good to get some feedback!**

**Coffee cup**


End file.
